


Trust Me

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Intimacy, Trans Character, mtf!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art: An intimate moment between Evan Lorne and Joanne Sheppard (SFW)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> Blended digital art, created in photoshop.  
> Done for [kink_bigbang](http://kink-bigbang.livejournal.com/) to accompany a fic by lil jei (yet to be posted). This illustrates the end of an H/C story, where after years of abuse and whomping, John Sheppard meets Evan Lorne again as Joanne Sheppard, and they fall in love. I figured there might be some trust issues. But really, I just wanted to paint girl!John.

 

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/mific/pic/000zyzt9)

 click through for full sized art


End file.
